Love in Red
by LeiaHalefa
Summary: Eine Revolution gegen Klischees - lest es einfach!
1. Prolog

**Love in Red**

Halefa: Wer fängt an?

Leia: Keine Ahnung...Du?

H: Öhm ... jaaa ... wir sind also Halefa und LeiaCurlsqueen und wir haben eine Union gegründet! Ja. Genau.

L: Echt? Ham wa?

H: Äh ... hust so gut wie.

L: Wie heißt die denn nochmal? Nur, damit ich davon auch was mitkriege...

H: schwitz ... Das ist diiee ... Haleia Union für literarische Zusammenarbeit ... nick

L: Und künstlerischem Fieberwahn...oder? Wir müssen uns autorenmäßig verwirklichen...

H: Fremdwörterbuch holen geh ... Äh, wir wollten was über uns schreiben, oder?

L: Ja, genau...ähm, also...

H: Ich hab die Einleitung gemacht, du machst den Hauptteil!

L: Jaja schon klar. Unter Druck kann ich nich schreiben! Also, die Halefa und ich..mmh...ja, das is so n Ding, ne? Also wir ham ne Union gegründet.

H: Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Soll ich den Namen nochmal nennen?

L: Ja, das war jetzt die Union der literarischen Zusammenarbeit zweier sich im künstlerischen Fieberwahn befindender Leutchen, die sich autorenmäßig verwirklichen wollen.

H: Und wir haben ein Ziel. Wir wollen nämlich die Welt - äh, die Harry Potter Abteilung dieser Seite vor der Überrollung von slashigen Klischees retten.

L: You took the words right out of my mouth. Aber nicht vor slashigen, sondern vor jeglichen Klischees, oder?

H: Also für alle Späteinwanderer und Schweizer: das bedeutet, wir ham was gegen Harry und Ginny und Hermione und Harry und Ron und Harry und Harry und Cho und Hermione und Snape und Hermione und Krum und ... Ginny und Neville und ... Hermione und Draco ... und Harry und Draco ...

L: usw eben. Also ganz einfach. Wir starten gleich (falls wir in diesem Monat noch dazu kommen) unsere Story und versuchen n bissl die stinklangweiligen Normaloversionen der Paare in dieser Fanfictionwelt aufzufrischen.

H: Fangn wir an?

L: Ja, eigentlich schon.

H: Gut. ... Jetzt!

**Prolog**

_Oh, mein liebstes Tagebuch!_

_Den ganzen Tag hat mein Herz danach getrachtet meinen Schmerz in dir niederzuschreiben. Gott sei Dank ist Vollmond und ich kann auch ohne Licht schreiben. _

_Ich habe heute meine Kette wiedergefunden. Du erinnerst dich, diese silberne mit dem funkelnden Stein, die Harry mir vor vier Jahren zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Solange habe ich nach ihr gesucht, so sehr hat meine Brust sich nach dem kühlen Gefühl ihres Silberhauchs gesehnt und nun habe ich sie endlich wieder. Doch oh Schreck, was musste ich feststellen, als ich ihre feinen Glieder aus dem Nest dieser biestigen Elster, diesem garstigen Vogel, gezogen habe. Sie war zerstört! Mutwillig auseinander gerissen! So, wie mein Herz nun entzweit ist. _

_Ich habe Charlie immer gesagt, dass er dieses Federvieh nicht ins Haus lassen sollte, doch hat er nie auf mich gehört. Und nun ist sie kaputt. Mein Ein und Alles. Meine stete Erinnerung an den Mann, den ich nicht lieben darf. Wenn irgendjemand von meiner schon so lange in meiner Brust pochenden Liebe für ihn wüsste, welcher Scham wäre ich wohl ausgesetzt? Den liebsten Freund meines liebsten Bruders zu lieben empfinde ich als Schande. Doch wie kann der Verstand gegen den Willen des Herzens ankämpfen, wenn dieser doch meine ganze Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht in sich bündelt? Oh weh! Wie kann ich nur so eine grausame und doch wunderbare Wahrheit niederschreiben? Wenn irgendjemand diese Einträge fände, wäre ich auf ewig verdammt. _

_Nun muss ich aufhören, da Mutter das Essen zubereitet hat. Es ist mein Lieblingsgericht: gegrillte Taube auf Reissalat und als Dessert Vanillepfannkuchen. Wenigstens ein Trost für mein schmerzliches Leiden._

_Virginia_

Später am Abend

_Oh, es ist solch eine Qual! Die ganze Zeit am Tisch versuchte ich es schmerzlich zu vermeiden meinem Liebsten, der seit Beginn dieser mit süßem Schmerz erfüllten Ferien bei uns verweilt, Blicke voll liebevoller Sehnsucht zu senden. Warum darf ich meine Liebe nicht auskosten, wie die Turteltäubchen, die wir eben noch hungrig verspeisten es in ihrem, gewiss mit mehr Liebe erfülltem Leben getan hatten. _

_Saunaliebe_

_Oh weh mein Liebster_

_du bist mein Ein und Alles_

_Nachts träume ich von deinem sexy muskelbedeckten Körper_

_wie er schwitzend in der Sauna sitzt_

_und nur durch ein einsames Handtuch verdeckt_

_zeugt von deiner unbändigenden männlichen Kraft_

_Oh, und wie du deine Muskeln spielen lässt_

_wenn du mit deinem Schweißtuch über die Stirn dir wischst_

_Oh, wie gerne würde ich es an mich nehmen_

_und auch mein Gesicht damit trocknen_

_vielleicht verstört dich meine krankhafte Besessenheit zu dir_

_doch was soll man machen, wenn das Herz spielt verrückt?_

_by Virginia_

_Ich glaube das drückt meine brennende Leidenschaft zu dem Manne meines Herzens sehr schön aus. Geliebtes Tagebuch, was soll ich nur tun? Ich weiß, du kannst mir keine Antwort geben, aber ich schreibe diese drängende Frage lieber an jemanden, der nicht existiert, als sie weiter in mein Herz schneiden zu lassen._

_Es tut mir leid Tagebuch, aber ich muss mich jetzt zur Ruhe legen. Noch eine schmerzerfüllte schlaflose Nacht, in der sich mein Herz nur nach einem sehnt, dem Mann meiner Träume._

Leia: Tja, also das war's dann wohl. Ich hoffe es wahr nicht zu offensichtlich, dass es Ginnys Leibgericht heute bei uns zum Mittagessen gab verstohlen grins

Halefa: Ich krieg Hunger.

L: Ach ja und wir versprechen nich, dass sich das was wir schreiben super ergänzt, weil wir's nämlich getrennt tun. Bis auf den Prolog, für den wir sage und schreibe dreieinhalb Stunden gebraucht haben! Ernsthaft, es is echt einfacher alleine was zu schreiben. Wir werden uns sowieso nur unter heftigen Diskussionen mal einig.

H: Pöh! ... Ich bin nun mal keine professionelle Dichterin! Ich brauche für so etwas ZEIT!

L: Denkste ich nich? Aber wir hams ja geschafft.

H: YEAH!

L: Sogar ZUSAMMEN stolz

H: Ich kanns nicht fassen ... tja, Teamwork eben!

L: Ja, aber die nächsten Kapitel machen wir auf jeden Fall getrennt, also abwechselnd. Was zur Folge hat, dass wir echt keine Ahnung haben was bei dieser Geschichte rauskommt, da wir zwei wahrscheinlich n paar andere Vorstellungen haben. Aber, das is ja das Spannende.

H: äh ... ja ... muss ich noch was sagen? Ach ja, es kann zwischen den Kapiteln manchmal auch etwas länger dauern, denn wir beiden leben ja - komischerweise - nicht nur zum FFen, sondern müssen auch mal was für die Schule tun ... also manchmal ...

L: Tja, da muss ich ihr leider Recht geben... schnief

H: Taschentuch reich Also dann nicht beschweren, wir haben vorgewarnt.

L: So, das wars jetzt, oder?

H: Ja.

Tschüss! Halefa und Leia

WARUM MACHT DIESES F... KEINE STERNCHEN MEHR?


	2. Kapitel 1 by Leia

Leia: _Was ich übrigens noch anmerken wollte: Also, wir beide wissen schon wie die Geschichte ausgehen soll, bloß die kleine Lücke inna Mitte müssen wa jetzt noch füllen. So und jetzt lest ma schön._

**Kapitel 1**

Eine neckender Sonnenstrahl fiel in Ginnys Zimmer und auf ihre pfirsichzarte Haut, die so rosig und makellos war. Sie öffnete ihre braunen Augen, geweckt vom süßlich drängenden Duft, der aus der Küche bis hinauf in ihr Zimmer strömte. Nachdem sie sich mit schnellen und doch unglaublich geruhsamen Handbewegungen ihr mit Blumen verziertes seidenes Sommerkleid übergestreift hatte, betrachtete sie sich noch eingehend in dem großen geschwungenen Spiegel, der in einer lauschigen Ecke in ihrem Zimmer stand. Es schmerzte sie ein bisschen, als sie ihre wunderschöne kleine Gestalt anblickte. Dieses Kleid hatte sie letzten Sommer nur für ihren Liebsten gekauft. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie nun nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen sei, welches bei jedem so voll Stärke glänzenden Blick von ihm mit schüchternd geröteten Wangen auswich - sondern eine junge Dame. Ein Apfel, der beginnt zu reifen und wenn er erst fertig ist zur süßesten zuckriges Frucht wird, die einen jeden von einer Sekunde auf die andere so verzückt, dass man es nicht auszudrücken wagt.

Seufzend und sich anmutig das rötliche Haar zurückstreichend wandelte sie nun engelgleich aus dem Raum und nahm jede Stufe auf der Treppe so rücksichtsvoll, wie eine Mutter ihr Baby wiegt.

Die Küche erreichend wurde ihr klar, dass Gott ihr Flehen sie endlich von ihrem Leiden zu erlösen nicht erhört hatte, denn ihre einzig wahre Liebe war dort und tänzelte behutsam wie eine Elfe zu dem so tiefsinnig wahrheitsvollen Lied_ "Like a virgin" _von Madonna, welches gerade im Radio gespielt wurde. Zart wogten seine Hüften wie berauschende Wellen der Sanftmut und gleichzeitig schwangte sein Kopf mit dem Haar so schwarz wie Ebenholz zum steten Takt des Liedes. Leicht und doch bestimmt drückte er den Knopf der Mikrowelle auf "An" und sprang dann ballerinagleich zur anderen Seite der Küche. Übermütig drehte er sich mit dem so wunderbar duftenden Tablett voll Toast in der Hand, als der Refrain anfing und stellte es dann auf den Tisch. Mit dieser so männlich rauhen Stimme sang er jedes einzelne Wort aus tiefster Kehle mit und ihre Knie fühlten sich an, wie geschlagene Milch in der glühenden Sonne. Noch einmal ließ er anmutig die Hüfte kreisen, oh, wie konnte er ihr das antun? Sie fühlte sich wie ein Schmetterling, der gerade von einem frühlingshaften Windstoß gepackt über blühende Rosen rauschte und voller Verzückung guckte sie ihrem Liebsten weiter zu, bis sie von ihrem Bruder Ron schmerzhaft aus den so wundervoll und berauschenden Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Morgen", sagte dieser und betrat die Küche.

"Guten Morgen Ron! Hallo Ginny!", bergrüßte Harry sie, sein in völliger Perfektion geschnitztes Gesicht zu einer fröhlichen Röte erhitzt.

_Hallo Ginny, _wiederholte Ginny seine Worte in Gedanken. _Ob er mir damit seine Zuneigung kundtun will, die ihn innerlich ebenso zerreisst wie mich?_

"Ich hab gerade Frühstück gemacht, um mich bei eurer Mutter zu bedanken, dass ich über die Ferien hier bleiben kann. Sie macht sich immer so viel Mühe", erklärte er und schwang anmutig den Kochlöffel.

_Oh, welch ein Held, _dachte Ginny._ Er opfert seinen Morgen um meiner lieben Mutter willen. So rücksichtsvoll! So hilfsbereit! So großherzig! Das kann wahrhaft nur er. Er denkt nicht an sich selbst, sondern nur daran, dass die müden schlaflosen Augen meines guten Mütterleins sich noch etwas länger geschlossen halten können. Oh, du Wunderbarer!_

"Außerdem konnte ich eh nicht schlafen", fuhr Harry fort.

_Eine ruhlose Nacht verbrachte er. Ob es ihm genauso oder zumindest ähnlich ergeht wie mir, _überlegte Ginny und vermochte ihren forschenden Blick nicht von Harry abzuwenden.

"Ich glaube nämlich ich hab mir gestern den Magen verstimmt."

_Eine ruhlose Nacht mit unbändigen Schmerzen verbrachte er. Ob er in dieser langen Zeit dieselben Gedanken verfolgt haben wie mich? _Weiterhin suchte sie in seinen Augen nach Antwort auf ihre so drängenden Fragen.

"Aber so kam ich endlich mal dazu meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Also hatten die wenigen Stunden Schlaf doch einen Sinn. Auch wenn ich todmüde bin. Toast?", höflich hielt er den beiden Geschwistern die silberne Platte, mit dem duftenden in einer liebevollen Kreisform angelegten Brotscheiben entgegen.

_Eine ruhlose Nacht mit unbändigen Schmerzen und schier unlösbaren Aufgaben verbrachte er und doch vergisst er seine gute Erziehung nicht. Ach, er ist wahrhaft ein Gentleman. _

In der unendlichen Welt ihrer Gedanken ein Funken Hoffnung für die Erwiderung ihrer unsterblichen Liebe ihm Gegenüber entdeckend nahm sie sich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln dankend ein Stück Toast und ihr Herz drohte mit seinen trommelnden Schlägen, die ihr Leben bedeuteten, ihre Brust zu sprengen, als er sie mit einem seiner undurchdringlich traumatisierenden Blicke bedachte und dabei einer seiner Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln zuckte, bevor seine Augen sich wieder Ron zuwendeten.

_Liebt er mich?_

Leia: _Also, wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, war das jetzt von mir. Jetzt bist du dran, Halefa, he, he, he. Ob Ginny das Toast noch isst? Ich bin gespannt ..._


	3. Kapitel 2 by Halefa

**Love in Red**

**Kapitel 2**

_Ja, jetzt geht es also weiter. Dieses Kapitel ist von mir, Halefa. Doch zuerst wollte ich noch etwas klarstellen: Laut Duden heißt es nämlich **der** Toast! Tja ..._

_Ninaissaja: Also, wir haben ja nix gegen diese Pairings, es ist halt nur ein wenig langweilig, wenn die überall vorkommen._

_---------------_

Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihren zarten Lippen, als Ginny sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung in die Kissen sinken ließ. Sie spürte, wie der purpurne Samt leise raschelnd nachgab und sie weich annahm.

Ihre Lider flatterten schmetterlingsflügelgleich, als sie versuchte, gegen die lockende Versuchung des tiefen, traumlosen Schlafs anzukommen.

Ihr melancholischer Blick aus den tiefbraunen, von dichten dunklen Wimpern umschatteten, Augen, glitt aus dem mit Regentropfen besprenkelten Fenster. Soeben erhob sich die Morgensonne stolz über den dunklen, von harten Konturen bestimmten Bahnhofsgebäuden. Sie glich einer strahlenden, reifen Orange und ihr Licht drang durch die dichten Dampfwolken, welche die blutrote Lok mit einem langen Seufzen ausstieß, und alles wurde in ein mystisches, unwirkliches Licht getaucht. Die Strahlen spielten mit den Regentropfen und bunte Reflektionen ließen Ginnys Haar wie lebende Rubine funkeln und glänzen. Wie Flammen lagen die Locken auf ihrer weißen Haut und ließen sie noch zarter und gebrechlicher wirken, obwohl ihr Körper schlank und biegsam war.

Die Lok fuhr an und sanft ruckend machte sie sich auf ihren langen Weg, ruhig und geduldig, ihrem Schicksal entgegen.

Und es war Ginny, als wenn sie ihr ein Schlaflied schnaufen würde, und eine Welle der Müdigkeit überollte sie und schleuderte sie fort in einen Strudel aus Dunkelheit und Gleichgültigkeit. Doch sie riss sich los, schnappte nach Luft wie eine Ertrinkende, als ihre friedvolle Stille schlagartig durchbrochen wurde.

Schritte näherten sich, stampfend und polternd, und sie schnitten in ihren Verstand und hinterließen dort ein stetiges Pochen.

Stimmen erschollen, Stimmen, die sie nur zu gut kannte. Doch besonders eine war in ihrem Herz eingraviert und würde auch nie von dort verschwinden. Und nun war es ihr, als wenn seine Stimme gleichzeitig so machtvoll war, wie die eines Königs, und doch so sanft, wie ein Frühlingsmorgen. Sie lauschte ihr und sie lächelte, auch wenn sie ihren Sinn nicht begriff, denn es war, als wenn sich diese Stimme wie ein Pflaster auf all ihre Wunden legte und sie heilte. Und doch - der Schmerz blieb, denn es war der süße Schmerz, den seine Worte, sein Lächeln und all sein Tun hervor riefen. Und keiner vermochte ihn zu lindern außer er selbst, doch er schien nicht zu begreifen.

Wie die Tür zur Hölle, die mit spitz bedornten , wunderschönen Rosen ausgelegt war, öffnete sich nun die Tür zum Zugabteil.

Doch es war nicht sein Haar, so schwarz wie die Nacht und so wild wie ein Tiger, dass sie erblickte.

"Hallo Ginny!"

Es war Hermione, die beste Freundin Harrys und Rons. Oft beneidete und hasste Ginny sie, doch dann siegte wieder ihr Verstand über ihr Herz und sie erkannte, dass sie Hermione um nichts beneidete. Sie war immer bei ihm, kannte all seine Geheimnisse, und doch war sie nur seine beste Freundin. Sie war ihm so nah, und doch so fern.

Zögernd löste Ginny sich von den voluminösen Kissen, in welchen sie ihren Körper wie ein scheues Rehkitz geschmiegt hatte.

"Hi Herm!"

Wie ein harter Raubritter die Kemenate des zarten Burgfräuleins betritt, so kam es ihr vor, als Hermione nun die Tür ganz öffnete und mit den beiden Jungs die Stille ihres Zugabteils betrat.

Sie mochte das Mädchen, ja, sie hütete sogar eine tiefe Zuneigung zu ihm, doch war sie so ganz anders als sie selbst.

Erneut drückte sich Ginny in den purpurnen Samt, um den drei Freunden Platz zu machen. Das Burgfräulein kam und stellte sich dem Raubritter freiwillig zur Verfügung.

Er setzte sich neben sie. Sie spürte es, obwohl die schweren Wimpern ihre Augen bedeckte. Sie spürte seine Präsenz wie die Hitze eines Feuers und ihre weiße Haut rötete sich. Wie durch einen Vorhang richtete sie ihren tiefen Blick auf ihn.

Da brach die Sonne erneut durch die graue Wolkendecke, die so schwer über dem Lande hing, wie die Schwermut Ginnys Sinne benebelte. Und das Licht durchdrang das Grau und golden schien es in das Zugabteil und umflutete ihn und sein Profil schien so scharf und doch so unwirklich, dass Ginny die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken wollte. Er wandte ihr das Gesicht zu und seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten in dem orangenen Licht und es schien Ginny, als wäre er ein Gott, leibhaftig und engelsgleich auf die Erde gekommen.

Lange sah sie seine Augen an, das Fenster zu seiner Seele, der Spiegel seiner Gefühle. Sie waren so dunkelgrün und unergründlich wie das tiefe Meer, oder blitzend und leuchtend wie der Morgentau auf dem grünen Rasen des Fuchsbaus. Doch nun würde sie mit ihm wieder eng zusammen leben müssen. Zusammen frühstücken, über Hausaufgaben reden und abends am Kamin sitzen. Und doch würde es nicht so sein, wie sie es sich wünschte.


	4. Kapitel 3 by Leia

Leia: _Und laut Logischem-Leia-Denken heißt es nun mal DAS Toastbrot, Abkürzung DAS Toast. Mama hat's mir so beigebracht, also kritisier mich nicht, bääääh! zunge rausstreck_

_So, das zu Halefa und nun geht's erst mal mit der Geschichte weiter...(sorry, wegen der spürbaren Zeitverzögerung)_

**Kapitel 3**

Ein plötzlicher Ruck fuhr durch Ginnys Körper, als der Zug endlich anhielt. Nach vielen Stunden des stummen Leids welches nach jedem Blick ihres Liebsten schmerzhafte Schnittwunden in ihrem Herzen hinterließ und der Begierde all ihrer Sehnsüchte ständig vor Augen, kam eine friedliche Welle der Erleichterung über ihre Seele und als sie aus der apfelroten Waggontür ihres Abteils stieg schnappte sie gierig nach der würzigen Abendluft des kleinen niedlichen Bahnhofs an ihrem ersehnten Zielort.

Die wogenden Schülermassen rissen sie sofort mit und ohne ein Funken des Zögerns ließ sie sich treiben und genoss den letzten weinroten Strahl der Sonne auf ihrer weichen Pfirsichhaut.

Nach einer Weile, die ihr wie ein tiefer Atemzug ihrer geplagten Seele erschien, öffneten sich langsam wieder ihre Augen und sie war überrascht zu sehen, dass sich das glimmende Abendrot mit einem leisen Seufzer in schwarzes Dunkel gewandelt hatte, durchzogen vom silbernen Licht des Mondes.

Sie sah die düsteren unheimlichen Kutschen näher kommen - ihr Gefährt bis sie das Schloss erreichten. Ihr Blick schweifte über das Gelände, suchend nach einem Anzeichen derer, die sich ihre Freunde nannten und doch waren es für sie mehr Fremde. Sie war allein, immer allein, obgleich der vielen Menschenmassen und der Leute, die sich anmaßten sie zu kennen. Niemand kannte sie, niemand wusste welche Qualen sie täglich erlitt, niemand wusste wer sie wirklich war...

_Und wenn sie es wüssten, _dachte Ginny. _Was würde dann sein?_

Doch sie hatte nicht die Möglichkeit ihre bitteren Befürchtungen zu einer einzigen Antwort zu drängen, denn eine laute Stimme zerschnitt ihre Gedanken und ließ sie vor Schreck zusammenfahren.

Das Objekt ihrer schäumenden Begierde lächelte sie unwissend an, nicht erkennend welche grausamen Schmerzen er ihr damit bereitete.

"Wo sind die anderen Ginny?"

Sie zwang ihre feinen Gesichtszüge die glühenden Gefühle in ihrem vor Qual aufstöhnendem Herzen zu bestreiten und guckte voller Scheu, einem Rehkitz gleich, mit großen Augen ins Gesicht ihres Liebsten. Kein Wort kam über ihre kirschroten Lippen, denn ihre Zunge, das gleitende Werkzeug ihrer Gedanken und meistens doch nur hohler Worte, schien erstarrt und lag tatenlos hinter den bleichweißen Zähnen.

Ein Blitzen in den smaragdgrünen Augen und der kaum merkliche zögernde Schritt nach hinten verrieten Harry's Unsicherheit, obgleich des lieblichen Schweigens der roten Schönheit, deren Gesicht so leer war, denn sie verbarg alle Gefühle, ob Schlechte, ob Gute ängstlich hinter einer Maske aus purer Verschlossenheit.

Ginny kam es vor als würde das abrupte Schwert der Worte die seidige Verbindung zwischen ihnen brutal zerschneiden, als laute Rufe Harry's brennenden Blick auf sich zogen, der in einer Minute so viele Löcher in Ginny's bereits zerbrechendes Herz geschossen hatte.

"Harry! Harry! Hier her!", brüllten Ron und Hermine.

Harry winkte ein Zeichen, welches ihnen sein baldiges Kommen versprach, bevor sein engelsgleiches Gesicht sich wieder Ginny zuwandte.

"Ähm, ja...also dann, man sieht sich."

Hätte er ihr das noch schwächlich schlagende Herz aus der Brust gerissen und achtlos in die blühenden Holunderbüsche hinter sich geschmissen, so hätte es sie nicht mehr geschmerzt als der hohle Klang dieser kühlen Worte.

Mit warmen glitzernden Tränen in den traurig blickenden Augen blieb sie allein zurück und spürte in sich ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Verlassenheit.

Doch statt so zu verharren ging sie entschlossen auf die Kutschen zu und fand schließlich den letzten freien Platz neben Neville Longbottom.

Die holprige kurzweilige Fahrt, das stolze Erheben des Schlosses hinter den ersten sanfgeschwungenen Hügelrücken und schließlich den Gang in die Große Halle erlebte sie nicht durch ihren eigenen Körper; er war nur eine Hülle ohne Emotionen, der ihre verletzliche, geplagte Seele schützte, indem er alle Enttäuschungen, Verrat und schlimmen Erlebnisse aufsaugte, welche sich dann immer und immer wieder durch ihre Gedanken schlichen, bis sie sich dann endlich zu einer feurigen Masse voller Hass, Wut und bitterem Kummer im inneren Kern ihres Seins sammelten, wie ein Vulkan, der kurz vor dem Explodieren steht und es doch nicht über's Herz bringt all die Menschen um ihn herum zu verletzen und zu enttäuschen.

In diesen Gedanken gefangen saß sie nun vor ihrem goldenen Teller, indem sich ihr Anblick verzogen spiegelte und eine kleine Träne, einem flüssigen Diamant gleich, barg all die gemischten Gefühle in sich als sie kaum merklich auf dem Tisch zersprang.

Sie starrte minutenlang mit glasigem Blick auf den feuchten Fleck auf der Tischplatte, bevor sie den Ärmel ihres Gewandes darüberstreifen ließ, als könne sie damit ihre Sorgen austrocknen.

Genau in diesem Moment setzte sich Ron, der liebste ihrer Brüder neben sie, während Harry und Hermine den Platz vor ihr einnahmen. Keiner der drei achtete wirklich auf sie und nur das kurze Kopfnicken von Hermine ließ sie ahnen, dass sie sie überhaupt wahrgenommen hatten.

Harrys Blick war durch ein tiefsinniges Gespräch an Hermine gefangen und wieder stieg das brodelnde Gefühl der Eifersucht gegnüber ihrer besten Freundin auf. Sie zog ihren Liebsten, den Gott der singenden Männlichkeit in ihren Bann, wo doch sie selbst, Ginny, ihm die meisten Opfergaben darbringen würde, würde er ihr nur ein kurzes Herüberschweifen seiner Augen schenken.

"Ginny, was ist los?", richtete nun Ron das Wort an sie und blitzschnell zogen sich ihre Augen von Harry und starrten in verschlossener Panik ihren Bruder an, der sie mit runzelnder Stirn wartend begutachtete. Doch es sollte keine Stunde des Erklärens sein, denn plötzlich senkte sich jede Stimme im Raum und einstimmig wandten sich die Köpfe in dieselbe Richtung; Albus Dumbledore, war aufgestanden und zupfte geduldig an seinem weißen Bart, dem Zeugnis seiner unendlichen Weisheit.

"Nun liebe Schüler. Ich freue mich euch zu einem neuen Jahr hier begrüßen zu dürfen..."

Mit gezwungener Aufmerksamkeit versuchte Ginny den Worten des Schulleiters zu folgen, doch konnte sie es nicht vermeiden den glasigen Blick in gemäßigtem Abstand immer wieder zu Harry schweifen zu lassen und ihre Sinne um denselben Gedanken kreisen zu lassen: _Werden diese Qualen je ein Ende finden?_

Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und blickte Harry verzweifelt an, als glaubte sie in den Tiefen seiner smaragdgrünen Augen die Antwort zu finden.

_Wie kann ich ihm meine Liebe offenbaren? Diese Liebe, die feurig in meinem Herzen brennt für jeden Atemzug den er tut?_

Ihre Gedanken versanken in pechschwarzem Schmerz und die Dunkelheit lullte sie in einen kühlen Mantel der Blindheit. Sie hörte eine gedämpfte Stimme, wie durch undurchdringliche Mauern sprechen, doch vermochte sie nicht zu sagen was sie sprach oder wem sie entstammte. Die Kälte umpfing sie, hielt sie in ihrem eisernen Griff und ließ sie kein Erbarmen spüren.

"...und damit möchte ich nun schließen. Das Essen ist serviert", beendete der vor Gelehrsamkeit sprühende alte Mann am Ende des prachtvollen Saales seine kurze Rede.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bis Ginny merkte, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt. Sie öffnete sie und wie eine tobende Flut strömte Wärme auf sie ein. Sie spürte einen erschrockenen Hüpfer ihres Herzens, obgleich des riesigen Truthahns, welcher sich in einem plötzlichen Auftauchen vor ihr erhob.

Nach einem Moment des puren Starrens kam wieder Klarheit in ihren Sinn und sie blickte sich voll Panik um, als suche sie etwas oder jemanden.

Keiner der Leute um sie herum schien sie zu bemerken, alle waren in fröhlichem Gespräch vertieft oder speisten genüsslich die zahlreichen Köstlichkeiten auf den Tischen.

_Was war das?_, fragte sie sich nun immernoch schwer atmend und zitternd, als sie ihre erfolglose Suche schließlich aufgab. _Es war ein Gefühl als würden mich unbekannte Mächte in schier unaussprechliche Tiefen hinabreißen._

Doch ihr Sinn schien mit undurchdringlichen Schleiern getrübt, die sie grob in Unklarheit fesselten.

Schon bald stellte sich das Gleichgewicht ihres Körpers wieder her, doch untrüglich erinnerte sie sich an die ungnädige Kälte der sie ausgesetzt war.

_Aber warum hat niemand anderer es bemerkt? Vielleicht war es eine Sinnestäuschung?_, fragte sie sich verzweifelt und ihr Blick fiel auf Harry, der sich in aufgeregtem Lachen leicht hin und her wiegte, wie es nur er konnte und ihr rechter Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem verzückten Lächeln.

Doch eilig senkte sie den Kopf wieder und beschämt stieg ihr eine hauchdünne Röte ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen schweiften unmerklich über den reichlich gedeckten Tisch und blieben schließlich am blattgrünen Wackelpudding links neben ihr hängen.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie mit betrübtem Blick auf die glibberige Masse und fühlte sich in diesem Moment auf unerklärliche Weise mit ihr verbunden. Ein hartnäckiger Gedanke füllte ihren Sinn. In gewisser Weise war dieser grün schimmernde Wackelpudding der sichtbare Ausdruck ihres Lebens. Auch er wankte mutig bei jeder Berührung seines zerbrechlichen Wesens und doch verharrte er beständig an seinem angestammten Platz.


	5. Chapter 4 by Halefa

**Love in Red**

**Kapitel 4**

_Ähäm hüstel Ja, also mit einer _kleinen_ Verspätung jetzt Kapitel 4. Leider haben Sommerferien und Schulanfang (an einer neuen Schule jammer) die Veröffentlichung etwas hinausgezögert. Leia und ich haben uns entschieden, in dieser einen Geschichte auch etwas ... ähm, Spannendes geschehen zu lassen, es sich also nicht nur als romantische Liebesgeschichte entwickeln zu lassen ... und ich merke, dass ich anfange, gedroschen zu reden, weswegen ich am besten ins Bett gehen sollte._

_Also dann - viel Spaß!_

_----------------_

Die Dämmerung brach herein und die hellblaue Decke verwandelte sich in ein zartes Rosa ehe die Nacht kam und alles verschlang und den Himmel in ein dunkles Tiefblau tauchte.

Der Halbmond stand hoch über dem Horizont und sein stolzes Antlitz wurde von keiner Wolke verdeckt, sodass sein Schein das ganze Land bedeckte. Einzelne Sterne erschienen und sie gesellten sich zu ihm, kleine Lichtpunkte, die zur Zeit von Schatten und Verzweiflung lächelnd auf die gepeinigten Seelen der Menschen hinunterblickten und Trost und Hoffnung schenkten.

Das Schloss ragte dunkel und schwer in die Höhe. Hell erleuchtete Fenster wurden dunkel, wie Augen, die sich nach einander schlossen, vor Müdigkeit, um das Leid der Menschheit nicht mitansehen zu müssen.

Doch im Übergang von Tag zu Nacht schien nur ein Lebewesen in der unheimlichen Stille von keinem Schatten der Furcht bedroht. Seine Silhouette war umgeben von dem Glitzern und Funkeln des schwarzen Sees, in dem sich kein Mond spiegelte, und sein Kopf war gen Himmel gerichtet. Es war ein Zentaur, ein Mischwesen aus Mensch und Pferd, und er studierte die Sterne und Planeten, denn sie vermochten ihm Geheimnisse zu offenbaren, die nur sie wussten. Und sie berichteten ihm Unheilschwangeres, denn seine Stirn war gerunzelt und Kummer zeichnete sich in seinen Augen, so dunkel und tief, wie der See, dessen kaltes Wasser seine Hufe berührten.

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt, nichts wissend von den Geheimnissen der Sterne und doch von dunklen Wolken beschattet, wandelte eine schmale Gestalt durch die Dunkelheit. Keine Schuhe schützten ihre zarten Füße und außer dem cremefarbenem Nachthemd aus Satin hielt nichts die stechende Kälte davon ab, den warmen Mädchenleib anzugreifen. Wie flüssiges Gold, vom silbernen Licht des Mondes beschienen, floss der leichte Stoff an ihrem Körper hinunter, Wellen und Falten schlagend im leichten Wind, und er umspielte leicht ihre schlanken Knöchel eher er sich wie eine Schleppe im Gras verlief. Ihr Haar, von jeglichem Zwang befreit, fiel ihr lockig und ungezähmt über den Rücken, eine wilde Flut, rot wie Blut, und doch so nuancenreich wie Lichtstrahlen, die sich in Wassertropfen brachen.

Sie lenkte ihre Schritte nicht, ließ den Geist die Richtung bestimmen, und Ginny bemerkte kaum die zahlreichen Sterne am Himmelszelt, leuchtend und hell, die von anderen Geschichten in anderen Universen erzählten. Ihre Seele war müde, doch ihr Geist hellwach.

Die erste Eule ging auf die Jagd, ein sanftes Rauschen, das über die Lande zog, auf der steten Suche nach Opfern, in dessen weichen Leib sie ihre scharfen Krallen graben konnten, um ihn dann zuckend in die Höhe zu reißen und auf dem nächsten Ast zu verspeisen. Und während Blut in die sauberen weichen Federn lief, würden ihre großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen weitersuchen, nach etwas, was den Hunger stillen konnte.

Ginny wandte sich ab, dem Schloss zu. Man konnte es kaum mehr erkennen, doch war ihr jedes Türmchen und jeder Erker so vertraut, wie die verwinkelten Ecken des Fuchsbaus.

Sie wusste, sie hätte nicht hinausgehen sollen aus dem furchteinflößenden Gebäuden, doch ihre Seele brauchte Freiheit, etwas, dass ihr die sicheren Mauern nicht geben konnten.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung wandte sie sich um und schritt mit zierlichen Schritten zum Eingangstor zurück. Ihr Geist war nicht müde, streifte umher wie eine unermüdliche Antilope, doch ihr Körper bedurfte der Ruhe. Wenn sie diese im Schlafsaal auch nicht finden würde, umgeben von bekannten und doch so fremden Menschen, ruhig schlafend und in ihren Träumen in fernen Paradiesen weilend, nichts ahnend von der Qual, die eine gepeinigte Seele umhertreiben konnte in der Finsternis der Verzweiflung. Und die Atemzüge würden sie umgeben und sie nicht zur Ruhe finden lassen - lautlos glitt Ginny herum. Ein feiner Ton hatte ihr Ohr erreicht, kaum hörbar und doch so deutlich, als hätte ein Elefant, der seine Kuhherde erfolgreich gegen einen Gegner verteidigt hatte, direkt neben ihr sein lautes Triumphgebrüll in die Welt geschrien. Undurchdringlich umgab sie die Dunkelheit der Nacht als sie versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Die Kälte des harten Steins erfasste ihren Körper und lies ihn erbeben. Erneut vernahm ihr Ohr einen Ton, doch war es nicht der, der sie in Angst und Erschrecken herumfahren lies. Es waren Schritte. Leise, und doch gleichmäßig, schienen sie sich unsichtbar durch die Gänge auf das Schnarchen zu zu schleichen.

Ginnys Körper war erstarrt, nicht fähig zu reagieren, wie ein Rehkitz angesichts der Autoscheinwerfer. Wie ein Geist stand sie mitten im Gang, unbeweglich, nur ihr Nachthemd flatterte leise im Wind. Und während die Schritte näher kamen, wurde auch der andere Ton lauter und gemeinsam schwollen sie an um den Höhepunkt des Konzertes zu erreichen. Und Ginny wusste nun, auf was die Schritte ihre Richtung lenkten. Es waren Atemzüge. Laut und deutlich vernahm sie sie nun.

Dann herrschte plötzlich Stille. Doch die Ruhe dröhnte lauter in Ginnys Ohren als die vorigen Geräusche und ihr Busen wogte unter dem vergeblichen Versuch, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. So elegant und geschmeidig wie eine Seiltänzerin bewegte sie sich vorwärts, immer wieder innehaltend, um sich mit angstvollen Blicken umzusehen.

Nägel rissen Haut auf und ein einzelner Bluttropfen erschien auf ihrer Lippe, als sie sich auf die Lippe biss.

Sie hatte gerade das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht, als ein lautes Schnaufen sie mit einem Schrei herumfahren lies. Eine Gestalt richtete sich plötzlich vor ihr auf, um vieles größer als sie selbst.

"Ginny?"

Die Stimme war ihr so vertraut, dass Ginny mit tränenverschleiertem Blick nach oben sah.

All die Angst und Spannung wich von ihr, als sie zitternd zu Boden sank.

"Ginny? Was machst du hier? Und warum heulst du?"

"Ach Ron, ich bin so froh, dass du es bist."

Doch dann hob sie den Kopf und ihre glatte Stirn war gezeichnet von tiefen Falten. Eine leichte Röte bedeckte seine Wangen.

"Ginny, du solltest echt ins Bett gehen!" Doch die tiefe Stimme, welche den Frühling seines Lebens kennzeichnete, klang blechern und voll des Kummers sah Ginny, dass sein Blick unstet war.

"Hey, ich hab hier was zu erledigen, okay? Geh jetzt schlafen uns erzähl keinem was davon." Sein Blick voll plötzlicher Intensivität war auf ihr ängstliches Gesicht gerichtet. "Auch nicht Harry oder Hermione!"

Sie wich zurück. Angst griff erneut nach ihrer Brust, schwemmte das vertraute Gefühl erneut an.

Warum? Warum nur bestand ihr Leben aus Verzweiflung, Trauer und Angst? Warum konnte sie nicht lachen, sich von dem süßen Duft der Blumen verzaubern lassen?

Ginny drehte sich um und floh durch die Tür in den Gemeindschaftsraum, der sie warm und gemütlich empfing, bis ihr Innerstes langsam auftaute.

Ihr Schlaf war tief und traumlos, und doch nicht erfrischend. Denn als Ginny sich im schimmernden Licht des nächsten Morgen von ihrem beblümten Bettbezug erhob, wusste sie, dass in der Dunkelheit der Nacht etwas passiert war, dass sie nicht verlassen und ihr Alter schneller als zuvor voranschreiten lassen würde.


End file.
